With electronics becoming increasingly more sophisticated, a wide variety of devices has become available to provide users with a tool to help them manage their affairs and improve their ability to communicate with others both at work and in their personal lives. Computers are well known and have taken on a variety of flavors, including portable computers, which can be carried from place to place with relative convenience. Mobile telephones have come into widespread use due to their small size and ease of use and the widespread availability of cellular services in a large portion of the industrialized world. More recently, small computer-like devices with limited computational capabilities have become popular and are often referred to as Smart Handheld Devices or Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs). Such PDAs are typically small hand held devices including a battery, a liquid or digital display (LCD) touchscreen, a small amount of memory (typically on the order of 8 to 16 megabytes of random access memory (RAM)) and a small amount of computer processing capability. Given the small battery size and the limited memory and computational power, such PDAs have typically been used for contact management, scheduling appointments, and email. The common practice of a PDA user is to routinely synchronize his/her PDA with his/her desktop PC computer. This synchronization requirement is awkward and time consuming to maintain.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram depicting a typical prior art cellular telephone, including a battery, a display, a man-machine interface (MMI) and a cellular telephone module that includes radio frequency (RF) circuitry, and a Digital Signal Processor (DSP).
A current trend is to include both PDA functions and cellular telephone functions in a single device. One such device is the HandSpring Visor phone system, which basically takes a HandSpring PDA device and a separate cellular telephone device mechanically attached to the PDA. This device is shown in a block diagram in FIG. 2A in which System 100 includes PDA 101 and an attached Cellular Telephone Module 102. Such a device is somewhat cumbersome and includes two separate batteries, a first for PDA 101 and a second for Cellular Telephone Module 102. Since PDA 101 and Cellular Telephone Module 102 are connected by one or more external interfaces, the communication speeds between PDA 101 and Cellular Telephone Module 102 are relatively limited. These devices are heavy, weighing approximately 10 ounces, and have a bulky form-factor, in that a user must talk into his/her PDA, while holding the PDA with the Cellular Telephone Module attached.
Another approach is to provide a device that serves as both a PDA and a cellular telephone. Such a device is shown by way of example in FIG. 2B and typically includes a Cellular Telephone Module 201 and an LCD display 202, a Processor 204, and a Battery 203. This type of device constitutes basically an advance on cellular telephones, including additional features. Such devices may include the KYOCERA PDO SMART PHONE device that combines CDMA digital wireless telephone technology with PALM® PDA capabilities. The PDQ SMART PHONE device is essentially a telephone that includes a pushbutton pad for making telephone calls. In this device, the pushbutton pad pivots out of the way to reveal a larger LCD screen for use with PDA functions. A similar device is available from Nokia Corporation under the tradename NOKIA 9110 COMMUNICATOR, which appears as a basic cellular telephone including pushbutton keys and which opens up to reveal a larger LCD screen and a mini-keypad with PDA functions.
There are significant problems with PDAs, Internet Appliances (IAs) and cellular telephones. The PDA, IA and cellular telephone metaphors are dramatically different than what users expect in the personal computer (PC) world. They have less powerful CPUs, less memory, restricted power consumption, smaller displays, and different and awkward input devices in comparison to what is available in a PC. Additionally, they have a limited screen size and the lack of a mouse or touch screen. This requires a different user interface (UI) metaphor, as compared with PCs. In some of these devices, there are touchscreens, but the small display sizes make the input and display of information difficult and cumbersome.
Two significant problems with PDAs and IAs are that they lack the full power of a PC and, from a price vs. performance perspective, the limited capabilities outweigh the benefits. Many PDAs are actually slave devices to PCs and the IAs lack the horsepower of a full-blown PC, such as a PC employing a PENTIUM® processor available from Intel Corporation. For this reason IAs are close enough in functionality to a PC that the price difference is not dramatic enough to warrant purchasing an IA. Similarly, PDAs are significantly less powerful than a PC such that, even with the relatively large price difference, in many cases purchase of a PDA is not justified.
A significant complaint about cellular telephones, PDAs and IAs is that they operate independently of one another. This has required the user to retain a plurality of devices if the user intends to provide the three functions, and obtain the advantages of the PDAs and the IAs. Some inventors have attempted to integrate the PDA and the cellular telephone, but these devices still lack the horsepower, display and input power of a PC. Some integration occurs between PDAs and PCs, because, as mentioned earlier, PDAs are inherently slave devices to a PC. However, such integration offers only limited advantages.
Because there will always be a performance gap between the very best desktop computers, PDAs, IAs and cellular telephones, a device is required that combines and consolidates these technologies in a meaningful device. This is the subject of the present invention.
Trademarks used herein belong to their respective owners and are used simply for exemplary purposes.